


Snapchat Mishaps

by spiritedaways



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Doyoung has self esteem issues :(, Doyoung is a baby boy, Jaehyun seems like an butthead but he isn't! I swear, Jaehyun sends a stupid snapchat story, Kinda angsty but my stories always have happy endings hehe, M/M, Ten is overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedaways/pseuds/spiritedaways
Summary: Jaehyun sends a stupid snapchat, resulting in Doyoung making some impulsive decisions.





	1. Piercings and Tofu

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo~  
back w dojae  
i think i'll write irene and seulgi for my next fic in progress  
bc i have a lot of m/m , or i might do a combined fic again bc open arms was fun haaa  
but yeah i got this idea from a twitter post and here we go  
[tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct)  
pls do not repost my work anywhere at all!!

_“I blocked everyone I wanna have sex with. If you can read this…it’s never gonna happen.”_

Doyoung’s brows furrowed as he read Jaehyun’s recent snapchat story update. _What the hell does that mean?_ “Hey, Ten,” Doyoung called for the annoyance he considered a best friend.

“Yeah?” He heard the boys voice reply from the bathroom. Ten was dying his hair lilac purple, on behalf of Doyoung’s recommendation. 

“Are you blocked from Jaehyun’s snapchat?” He gnawed on his lip, waiting for the reply.

“Uhh, no,” Ten emerged from the bathroom looking like he was trying to contact an alien with all the aluminum foil on his head. “At least I don’t think so. Why?”

“Because…” Doyoung was embarrassed, but it wasn’t like Ten didn’t know of his crush on Jaehyun so he sighed and told Ten. He showed Ten the post which caused the younger to burst out laughing. Doyoung groaned and hid his face in his pillow. “Shut up.” The statement came out muffled. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ten wiped tears from his eyes. Doyoung sat up with an angry pout which was closer to adorable than intimidating. “I just think you’re getting worked up over nothing.”

“But what if I’m not? What if it’s true?” Doyoung sounded sad and Ten felt bad for laughing. 

“Ugh, okay,” Ten went to the outlet and unplugged his phone from the charger. “I’ll load my snapchat and show you I still have Jaehyun as a friend, since he’s _joking._” Ten emphasized. It was true, though. Everyone wanted to have sex with Ten. 

Doyoung scooted over and made space for Ten on his bed. Ten navigated his fingers over the screen and clicked the Snapchat app. Reloading the main page, there was no story from Jaehyun in sight. “Hm, that’s weird.” Ten said and started to feel nervous. “Here, maybe it isn’t loading. I’ll look up his username.” 

Ten typed Jaehyun’s username, jjh97, into the search bar. Doyoung felt his heart drop. 

On Ten’s phone it displayed: _10outof10 has been blocked by jjh97._

“Oh. I’m sure he’s joking, Doie.” Ten said. “Maybe it was just me, you know? As a joke. When we meet up with Taeyong we’ll ask him if he’s blocked too, okay? I’m sure he isn’t.” Ten couldn’t believe his own words, but tried his best to reassure the younger. 

“O-Okay. Maybe you’re right.” Doyoung tried to have some hope. 

“Of course I’m right.” Ten giggled and pinched Doyoung’s baby cheeks. “Now, help me wash out my hair dye?” Doyoung rolled his eyes playfully, but agreed to help his best friend out. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Yeah, he blocked me too. Why?”

“What the hell?! Ten!” Doyoung screeched. 

“Okay, okay, calm down, Taeyong and I are dating so it really will never happen.”

“What if he wants a threesome with you two?” Doyoung eyed his best friend. 

“Care to explain to me what’s going on?” Taeyong said while munching his apple. Doyoung explained to the older and groaned when he started laughing as well.

“I don’t even know why I told you two that! This is so embarrassing.” He crossed his arms.

“Okay, maybe it’s because you aren’t his type? Maybe he thinks you’re cute, but just won’t have sex with you?” Ten suggested. 

“And how does that help my case?” 

“Doyoung…Jaehyun is a person who likes.. how do I put it? ‘Bad’ boys, yeah? Dress in all black, have tattoos and piercings. He kinda is one himself.” Taeyong explained. He guessed that was true. Ten had at least 10 piercings alone and Taeyong did as well, he had a couple of small but visible tattoos too. Dpyoung on the other hand was bare of any piercings and had no tattoos since he was afraid of needles, and dressed in pastels and pink colors. 

He wore glasses too and although he had contacts but chose to wear them for special occasions. Doyoung looked down at his outfit. Today he was wearing a pink sweater with a pair of baby blue shorts. Thinking over it, he had an idea.

“No.” Ten said.

“What? I didn’t even say anything.” Doyoung replied.

“You didn’t, bunny boy, but your face does this thing when you have an idea and you’re doing that _thing_ right now.” 

“He’s right.” Taeyong said. “It’s like a mix between a smile and a pout.” 

“Okay, well. I do have a plan, thank you for asking, but it isn't a bad plan.” 

“Care to enlighten us, then?” Ten glared him down. 

“Care to drive me to the mall?” 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
“Doyoung, you seriously do not, under any circumstances at all, have to do this.” Ten insisted. “You look fine the way you are and if Jaehyun can’t see that then forget him!” 

“But he doesn’t think I’m pretty and that’s what I want. Maybe getting a piercing will change things?” Doyoung pouted. They were sitting in the food court while Taeyong went to go order them food. 

“Doyoung, you _are_ pretty. What don’t you get?” 

“I won’t feel that way until I hear it from Jaehyun.” Doyoung delcared. Ten sighed because he knew it was true. Doyoung had, insecurity issues, per se. Taeyong came back with styrofoam boxes stuffed with noodles and tofu. 

“Eat this.” Taeyong shoved a piece of tofu in Doyoung’s mouth. His cheeks puffed up as he chewed slowly. “I’m hoping you can think about what you’re doing, Doyoung, please.” 

Doyoung swallowed tofu and sipped from the soda Taeyong brought. “I already have thought about it.” He opened his mouth indicating he wanted Ten to feed him some noodles. “And I want a piercing.” 

“Do you want a piercing or do you want it to impress Jung Jaehyun?” Ten asked slowly. Doyoung thought it over. When he put it like that, it sounded bad. He was doing all this for a stupid boy. A _pretty_ and stupid boy. He sipped on his soda and thought over his decision. To engrossed in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the man of the hour make their way over to their table. 

“Hey, Ten, what’s up?” Doyoung’s eyes widened and he almost choked on his drink. He was glad when Taeyong help him recover quickly, saving him from embarrassment. “Taeyong. Doyoung.” Jaehyun waved and Doyoung just watched with doe eyes. “I saw your new piercing, it looks great.” 

“You think so? I was thinking of getting more.” Ten replied.

“If you do, I’ll support it. Anyways, I’ll catch you guys later, I have to meet Johnny at the movies.” The three bid him goodbye and Doyoung just watched him leave the food court. 

“I am so getting a piercing, I don’t care if it’s to impress Jaehyun. Call me a pick me, but it’s true.” Doyoung said and ate the last piece of tofu. “Let’s go to the piercing parlor.” Doyoung said with a mouthful and dragged his two friends throughout the mall.


	2. Parties and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da angst for todayyyy
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct)

“Be sure to clean it thoroughly with warm water and turn it occasionally, okay?” The dude with the bright tattoo sleeve told Doyoung who just meekly nodded. “Great, you’re all set. Have a great day.” 

“You too!” Ten answered for him and pulled him out the store. “Are you okay?” He asked concerned. Doyoung just shook his head, no. “Okay, that’s okay, you’ll feel better soon.” 

“We’ll help you deal with it. It isn’t that bad after the first couple of days.” Taeyong told him. “Just be sure not to sleep on it.” 

Doyoung’s eyes were still teary and the tips of his ears were bright red. He was starting to regret his decision, but he remembered what Jaehyun said. “Does Johnny Seo have any piercings? Or tattoos?” 

“He has about three. And he has a couple of tattoos.” Taeyong answered.

“Doie, don’t even think about it.” Ten said. 

“What? A small tattoo couldn’t hurt.” He said as they made their way through the crowd of people in the mall. 

“Oh no, even I forbid you from doing so.” Taeyong intercepted. 

“What? Why not? Won’t it look cool?” 

“You will not get a tattoo because Jung Jaehyun likes them, understood? If you thought the needle for the piercing was bad, a tattoo is a thousand times worse.” Taeyong told him. Doyoung gulped and decided Jaehyun wasn’t worth that much pain. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
The next day during lunch, Doyoung sat next to Ten with his freshly pierced ears. Trying to go to sleep was hell, though. He tossed and turned all night, eventually finding his way into Taeyong and Ten’s room. 

“Are my eyes deceiving me or is the nation’s baby boy wearing earrings?” Jungwoo said as he sat down across from Doyoung. 

“Be quiet.” Doyoung flushed and looked down at his sandwich that Taeyong made for him. “It was impulsive.” 

“Never in a million years would I have guess you would willingly let a stranger pierce a hole through your skin, but here we are.” Doyoung shivered at Jungwoo’s statement. “When you put it like that, it sounds gross.” 

“Yeah, yeah. So, what was the real reason?” Jungwoo stole a chip from Doyoung’s Dorito bag. 

“I told you. It was impulse.”

“He’s not good at lying, is he Ten?” “No, he is not.” Ten laughed. 

“Hey! I’m older than both of you, you should treat me with respect!” Doyoung said.

“You may be older, but you don’t act older.” Jungwoo cooed and pushed up Doyoung’s glasses. Doyoung just sighed because he knew it was true. He wasn’t ashamed of it, he just wished he was more outgoing but his thoughts get the best of him. “Besides, you’re so cute, Doie. Like a little bunny.” 

“Did you tell everyone about that, Ten?” Doyoung looked to his best friend who just stifled a laugh and nodded.  
“I find the Doyoung is a bunny agenda very appealing, thank you very much.” 

“So, tell me please, why the earrings?” 

“Your answer is coming this way.” Ten said and beckoned his finger towards Taeyong and Jaehyun. Doyoung squealed and pulled his hoodie over his head. “What the hell are you doing? Take off the damn hood, you did it for him!” 

“I-I’m nervous! What if they don’t look good?” 

“They look amazing, now take off the hood.” Doyoung thought it and over and quickly pulled it back down before they reached the table.

“Is my hair okay?” Doyoung asked and Ten patted his hair down, fixing it from where the hoodie ruined it. 

“Hey babe, Doyoung, Jungwoo.” Taeyong said and pecked Ten on the lips when they reached. 

“Hey guys.” Jaehyun sat down across from them. “I’m with Taeyong today if you don’t mind.” 

“Oh, we don’t mind at _all_, Jaehyun.” Jungwoo dragged. “Oh, I forgot to ask, why did you block me on snapchat?” 

“Huh? Oh, just a fun little game. Don’t worry, I think I unblocked everyone.” Jaehyun smirked.

Doyoung frowned and pulled out his phone to text Ten.

**Doyoung: What the EEF WORD? Even Kim Jungwoo? He doesn’t even have piercings OR tattoos.**

**Ten: Doie, don’t sweat it. Even he said it was a stupid game.**

**Doyoung: It seems like everyone got blocked but me. I am GOING to be sexy enough for Jung Jaehyun, just wait.**

**Ten: Doyoung, you’re perfect the way you are. Why can’t you see that?**

**Doyoung: I’m not perfect enough if Jungwoo can get it and I can’t. He hasn’t even noticed my piercings, Tennie. I did it for him. :(**

Doyoung sighed and pocketed his phone, not wanting to see what Ten has to say. He glances at his best friend who looks at him with pity. Huffing, he just attempted to finish the rest of his sandwich.

He felt stupid since Jaehyun hasn’t even spoke to him. Not really paying attention to the conversations around him, he was a little surprised when Ten poked him. 

“Hm?” He looked to Ten who was beckoning his head towards Jaehyun. Doyoung looked over and he knew he was turning red. “Y-Yeah?” 

“You got piercings? When? I didn’t see you with them yesterday.” Jaehyun told him. Doyoung was frozen until Ten gave him, a literal, push. 

“U-Uh, yeah. I got them just after you left. I wanted a change.” He smiled softly, but began to panic. “W-Why? Do they look bad?” He brought his hands to his ears to cover them. “I-I can still take them out, the hole can clog—,” 

“N-No! Don’t take them out! They look amazing!” Jaehyun pulled Doyoung’s hands away from his ears. Jaehyun realized his action and felt his ears go red. “I-If you take them out now you can risk infection and I don’t want that to happen to y-you. It sucks.” 

“I can only imagine.” Doyoung replied back. Ten, Taeyong, and Jungwoo however looked shocked. They never heard Jung Jaehyun stutter. “I’m afraid of needles, so I’m surprised I even went through with it.” Doyoung admitted. He pushed up his glasses and his sweater sleeves were covering his dainty hands. Jaehyun internally cooed. 

“Really? That’s very brave of you.” Jaehyun put his hand on Doyoung’s and wondered why he didn’t block the glasses faced boy on snapchat, for science of course.

“T-Thanks. Ten and Taeyong were there to hold my hand. I think I cut off their blood flow.” Doyoung said shyly. 

“Hmm,” Jaehyun hummed. “Maybe next time, I can be the one the hold your hand instead.” He finished with a smirk. It grew wider when he saw Doyoung blush and let out a small whimper. 

“There won’t be a next time,” Jungwoo cackled. “Bunny boy is done with needles.” 

“Bunny boy?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Our sweet little Doyoung resembles a bunny when he chews.” Jungwoo explained and indicated Jaehyun to avert his eyes to Doyoung’s form. He was eating from his bag of chips and Jaehyun smiled. He does look like a very cute bunny. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung whined. “You don’t have to tell everyone else too.” He hid his face with his hands.  
“I think it’s adorable.” Jaehyun stated. “Bunny boy Doyoung has a nice ring to it.” 

“Stop flirting with him, I don’t think he can get anymore red.” Taeyong said. 

“S-Stop! He’s not flirting—,” 

“I am, actually.” Jaehyun interrupted Doyoung with a wink. “Yuta is having a party at his house this Friday, why don’t you come with?” 

“M-Me?” Doyoung pointed to himself. “I-I don’t know, I’m not used to those surroundings.” Doyoung bit his lip and looked down at his half eaten sandwich.

“What he means is, of course he’ll be there.” Ten smiled.

“Really? Great, I’ll see you Doyoung! Don’t be late!” Jaehyun smiled and waved them off as he got up from the lunch tabke. 

“You can do this, Doie. It’ll be fun! Just relax and have a party night with all of us!” Jungwoo gushed.

Doyoung swallowed and breathed in and out. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. I can do this. I can totally do this.” 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
“I can’t do this.” Doyoung looked at Yuta’s huge house out of Taeyong’s car window. 

“What? Doie, yes you can.” Ten soothed. “If you feel like you want to leave, just tell us.” 

“I-I mean I do want to go, but.. what if everyone laughs at me?” Doyoung was going way out of his comfort zone. He traded his glasses for contacts, his pastels for some black, hair pushed back, and his face done with shimmering red makeup, courtesy of Taeyong and Ten. “What if they think I look silly dressed like this?” Ten signaled for Taeyong and Jungwoo to go ahead without him. 

“Oh, Doyoung.” Ten hugged his friend when they were alone. “I’ll beat their asses.” Ten said and he was satisfied when he felt Doyoung’s chest rumble. “You look amazing.”

“But what if that’s what they all they think? They only think I look amazing now. The Doyoung tonight is the only cool and amazing Doyoung?” He voiced his worries to Ten.

“Then they’re clueless. They don’t know how cool and awesome Kim Doyoung is outside of a stupid house party and for that I pity them. If they don’t bother to get to know you outside of these things, they aren't worth it, Doyoungie.” 

Doyoung realized who the last part was about and he knew it was true. 

“O-Okay. He invited me, so it has to be that he’s interested, right?” Doyoung asked skeptically.

“Well, he’s been talking about it non-stop with Taeyong, so I’d say yes. Dare I say, this is kind of a first date.” Ten giggled.  
Doyoung blushed and nodded his head to signal he was ready. Ten squealed in excitement and opened the car door. Making sure it was locked, Ten dragged Doyoung inside. 

Immediately, his sense of smell was overwhelmed with weed and alcohol. He wrinkled his nose to try and rid of the smell. Everywhere he looked, partygoers were dancing or chugging down a bottle of beer. However, he failed to find sight of Jaehyun anywhere, but it was a big house so he didn’t sweat it. 

“Here,” Ten handed him a red cup. “Try it.” 

Doyoung sniffed it and almost gagged. When he tried a small sip, it was disgusting. Why would people willingly drink this stuff? Deciding he needed to let loose, he continued to drink it anyway. Ten stuck with him, knowing this wasn’t his type of scene and he was grateful for that. 

“D-Do you see Jaehyun anywhere?” Doyoung asked in Ten’s ear. 

“Not yet, sweetheart. It’s a big house, if anything, just call him.” Ten suggested, but the thought of doing that brought anxiety to Doyoung. He just nodded. 

They sat down on an empty couch, far away from a couple who were making out on the other end. Doyoung grimaced and continued to sip his drink. They’d been at the party for over thirty minutes by now and still no sign of Jaehyun. Taeyong found them and was seated beside Ten. He felt guilty to leave his two friends from having fun, so he told Ten he was going to get more drinks for them. 

He grabbed one beer for Ten, Taeyong was the DD, and another one of those red cups for himself.  
“You guys can go dance. I’ll be fine.” Doyoung told the two once Ten finished off his drink. 

“Are you sure, Doie?” Ten asked. “We can stay.” 

“No, no, I promise I’ll be fine. Just go, I’m sure Jaehyun will turn up soon.” Doyoung shot the two a small smile.

“Alright. Just text us if you wanna leave and we will.” Ten said and placed a sweet kiss to his forehead. 

Doyoung watched as they disappeared into the crowd of people and sighed. Feeling bored, he pulled out his phone and decided to scroll through Twitter. A bunch of posts from weird TikTok e-boys and VSCO girls cluttered his feed. It made him dizzy and he didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or the posts itself. Getting tired of that, he clicked on his contacts app. 

He scrolled until he found Jaehyun’s name. Debating on what to do, his finger hovered over the ‘_Call_’ button. He’d been here an hour now and no Jaehyun. _Maybe he didn’t arrive yet?_  
Doyoung swallowed a lump in his throat that began to form and shoved his phone in his pocket and downing the rest of whatever Red Cup Drink was. As he stood up, the world around him began to spin. 

Groaning, he decided to find a bathroom. Pushing his way through sweaty bodies and drunk frat boys, he finally found one. However, it was unfortunately occupied by another couple making out. Doyoung shouted a quick apology and decided to look for another one. Downstairs was a no-go, especially with all the people everywhere. 

He made his way upstairs which was way more peaceful. Most of the doors he tried were locked, maybe already occupied by more sex-crazed students or they were bathrooms. Doyoung couldn’t tell. 

Doyoung grumbled under his breath at the fact that almost all of the doors were locked and he was getting more dizzy by the second. At long last, a door was finally unlocked. Thanking whatever higher above, Doyoung pushed the door opened and immediately wished it was locked instead. 

Jung Jaehyun was making out with the Famous and Amazing Johnny Seo. Captain of the football team and super rich and cool with tattoos and piercings. Nothing like Doyoung. Upon hearing the door open, Jaehyun pulled back from Johnny and his eyes widened when he saw Doyoung. The situation caught up to Doyoung and he quickly stuttered an apology. 

“I-I-I, S-Sorry. I-I’ll just g-go.” Doyoung hastily shut the door and made a beeline for the steps again. His heart felt like it was going to pound out his chest, but he felt like it was going to break even more. 

Thinking too many things at one time was never good, Doyoung knew that first hand. Jaehyun was calling for him, but he ignored him. His thoughts were getting worse by the second and he rushed to find Ten and Taeyong.  
Thankfully it wasn’t hard, he found the two in the kitchen by the drinks.  
“T-Ten,” he sobbed out in a broken voice when he was close enough. He made grabby hands toward him and was glad when Ten obliged and enveloped him in his arms. “Taeyong.” 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong, Doie?” Taeyong asked, voice laced with concern.

“C-Can we l-leave?” Doyoung sniffled. 

“Of course.” Ten replied and pulled Doyoung and Taeyong out the house. Jungwoo texted Taeyong earlier saying he was spending the night with Yuta, so there was no need to find him. Taeyong attempted sooth Doyoung’s sobs by running his hand in small circles over his back. 

“Doie, you have to tell us what’s wrong so we can help you.” Ten said softly. Doyoung wasn’t in the mood, but he knew all they wanted to do was help him. 

“J-Jaehyun was k-kissing J-Johnny Seo. I s-should have k-known b-better.” Doyoung said in between sobs, which caused Ten to see red. 

They were halfway down the driveway when a voice made it way towards them. The trio whipped around to see who it was.

“—young! Doyoung, I’m sorry, please, let me explain! Doyoung!” Jung Jaehyun was running down the driveway. His voice only made Doyoung cry harder, signaling whatever went wrong was catching up to him. Ten frowned and protectively covered Doyoung’s eyes with his hand. 

“Anyone but him right now, Ten, please.” Doyoung whispered. Ten understood and beckoned for Taeyong to hand him the keys, leaving the elder to deal with him.

“Doyoung, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” Jaehyun reached them, but was held back by Taeyong placing a hand to his chest, preventing him from going further. Ten sat Doyoung down in the backseat, letting him lay down. The sight of Doyoung’s body shivering with sobs sent a crack through his heart.  
“Taeyong, please,” Jaehyun pleaded. “Can I talk to him?” 

“I think you’ve done enough damage tonight.” Ten said coldly. “I suggest you leave.” 

“Ten, you have to let me explain!” Ten sighed and beckoned for Taeyong to wait for him in the car. Once inside, Ten resisted the urge to curse him out. 

“Jung. You obviously hurt Doyoung enough to be in the state he’s in right now. He doesn’t want to see you and frankly, I don’t think you deserve to see him either.” 

“Ten, I didn’t do anything, it was just a simple mistake—,” 

“I don’t think inviting a boy to a party, who you made feel bad over himself because of some stupid Snapchat post and later standing him up only to be making out with the captain of the football team is just a simple mistake, but sure, Jung, sure.” 

“W-What? When did I make him feel bad over himself?” Jaehyun was confused.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Mister ‘_I blocked everyone I wanna have sex with. If you can read this…it’s never gonna happen.’._

Jaehyun’s mouth formed into a ‘O’ shape. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, _oh._ It seemed like you blocked the whole student body, but Doyoung. You claim it was a simple joke, but why would you lead him on like that? All the flirting at lunch that day was for show? That’s not cool at all, if you didn’t notice.” 

“B-Because it was a simple joke!” Jaehyun ran his hands through his hair. “It was a joke, I swear! I wasn’t pretending to flirt. I didn’t even mean to lead him on, I actually wanted him here.”

“Whatever, Jung.” Ten was tired and wanted to do, but to go home and cuddle his best friend and boyfriend. “If you wanted him here, you would’ve made an effort, which we all know how that worked out.” 

“Ten, I promise I never meant to make him feel bad about himself.” Jaehyun insisted. “I just need to talk to him, please.” 

“You can explain to him sometime later. As I said before, he doesn’t wanna see you and I’m sure you made him feel even worse about himself. I can’t believe he pierced his ears for your dumbass.” Ten scoffed.

“H-He pierced his ears for me?” Jaehyun was shocked. “Why? I thought he was afraid of needles.” 

“Well, people do stupid things when they like someone, yeah? And don’t ask why, we all know your type and you ditching Doie for that to coddle with Johnny Seo is proof of that. So just leave. I have nothing else to say to you.” Ten turned away and reached for the car door handle. 

“T-Ten, please. When can I speak to him?” 

Ten sighed and spoke. “I don’t know. Whenever he’s ready, which may not be anytime soon. He’s been struggling with himself and you didn’t make it any better. I know you didn’t mean to, but it takes a toll on a person after a while and I think you crossed the line tonight.”  
“I didn’t, I truly didn’t mean to make him feel bad. You have to believe me.” Jaehyun was close to tears, Ten could hear it in his voice.

“I do believe you. But that doesn't change what you did tonight. Now go and enjoy the party. Goodnight, Jaehyun.” Ten left him with that and finally opened the car door. Jaehyun swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed the stray tears from his eyes and he saw Doyoung’s sleeping form in the backset. Taeyong’s car headed down the street and he waited until it disappeared into the night, letting the darkness consume the figure of the car and his thoughts. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
Taeyong carried Doyoung into his and Ten’s shared bedroom. Ten and Taeyong tried to do Doyoung’s night routine to their best ability. 

They placed Doyoung in the middle and comforted their friend for as long as he needed. It was what friends did. They cared for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct)


	3. Pleadings and Indian Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter~~   
thank you all for sticking with me!!  
i'll be uploading a new fic soon,   
it'll be dojae centered of course!  
[tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct)

Jaehyun didn’t fail to notice how Doyoung was avoiding him like the plague. When he’d walk in his direction, Doyoung would turn away. If he entered a room, Doyoung would leave. He was ignoring all texts and calls Jaehyun sent which was understandable, but Jaehyun was getting tired of it and he desperately wished to apologize. 

It was bad that Ten and Taeyong didn’t let him get a say in anything much either. 

“Nope, not today.” Ten slammed the door shut, but Jaehyun stopped it with his foot.

“Ow.” Ten looked at the foot wedged between the wall and the door using him to roll his eyes. He pulled the door back open.

“What?” 

“You know _what!_” Jaehyun shouted. “You’re always doing this, you and Taeyong, slamming the door on me or coming up with an excuse for me not to see him.” 

“It’s for the better. He doesn’t wanna see you.” Ten crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the taller boy.

“Well,” Jaehyun fumbled to keep Ten occupied. “Have you ever asked him?”

“Asked him what?” 

“Asked him if he wanted to see me or not? You never asked.”   
Ten was silent and Jaehyun silently smiled to himself. Of course he didn’t ask.

“What’s your point?” Ten sucked in his cheeks. 

“My point is you don’t even ask Doyoung if he wants to see me or not, you just slam the door in my face. What if he does wanna speak to me?” Jaehyun rose an eyebrow.

“I don’t think I need to ask and honestly, you can’t take a hint. Is him ignoring all your texts and running from you in the halls not enough proof? I didn’t think I needed to ask because I can actually read signs, unlike you.” 

Jaehyun deflated at that. He was right. “Well, do you hate me too?” Jaehyun’s eyes began to water and Ten felt bad. _Curse this boys puppy dogs eyes._  
“I-I really am sorry, okay? I do have an explanation and I’m not trying to make up excuses. You’re my friends too, you know?” Jaehyun sniffled. 

“Jae,” Ten sighed. Jaehyun had a point, Ten and Taeyong were his friends too, they were just closer to Doyoung. “I don’t hate you, okay? I could never hate you. I’m just.. disappointed. Like I said, it’s gonna take a while before Doyoung wants to talk about it. I just have to be there for him, and I don’t think he’s in the right state to see you. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. If I were him I wouldn’t wanna see me either.” Jaehyun croaked. He cursed himself for sounding so weak, but he was feeling pretty alone right now.   
“W-Would it be okay if we still hung out?”   
“Jaehyun, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Ten felt bad to say it. He felt even worse when he saw Jaehyun’s face fall. “It’s nothing against you—,”

“N-No, I understand. It’s alright. J-Just.. please tell him I’m sorry. That I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I’ll back off. I just don’t have many people right now.” Jaehyun gulped and Ten finally saw the sad look in his eyes. The oversized hoodie, dark circles, red eyes.   
“Just.. please let him know to text me when he’s ready. If he ever will be ready.” It was silent.   
“I-I should go. See you, Ten.” 

Jaehyun fled before the older could reply, taking the staircase instead of the elevator. There was two sides to every story and Ten was struck with the realization that they were missing one half of it. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
Doyoung felt he was ready to speak to Jaehyun, but something was off. He noticed it the next day. 

It was about one week since _that_ happened, and today was the only day his phone wasn't flooded with messages from Jaehyun. It was odd. Jaehyun would usually text him every waking hour, asking how he was doing, if he was okay, an apology or two, a good morning or good night text. But today? Nothing. That was the first strike. 

Taking his usual path to class, he noticed Jaehyun coming from the opposite end. Instead of Doyoung being the one to turn away, he furrowed his brows when Jaehyun froze for a second and changed his whole course. Even Doyoung knew why he took this way, it was closer to his next class. Taking the back path added an extra 5 minutes to Jaehyun’s walk, but Doyoung assumed it didn’t bother him anymore. That was strike two.

The university provided a student lounge with specialties such a bean bags, a video game console, mini fridge, snacks, and bunch of other things to accommodate to the students. It was secretly one of Doyoung’s guilty pleasures to sneak in there and get some pretzels. When he entered, it only had a couple of students, Jaehyun being one of them. He made eye contact with the younger, causing Jaehyun to spill his drink. Embarrassed, Jaehyun quickly cleaned the mess he made and bolted out the room. That was strike three. 

“Hey,” Doyoung placed his bag on the hook by the door. “Did anything happen with Jaehyun?” 

“No,” Ten answered too fast. “Did he do something to you?” 

“No, it’s just.. today was weird.” Doyoung’s brows furrowed.

“How so?” Taeyong asked.

“H-He.. He didn't text me all day. He took the back path to get to his third lecture and when I entered for the student lounge he just… left.” 

“Oh. Maybe he realized he was being annoying?” Ten asked quietly. 

“I-I don’t know.” Doyoung doesn’t know why, but Ten calling Jaehyun annoying bothered him. 

“Maybe he’s just having an off day?” Taeyong suggested. “We all get those days, maybe that was today for him. We don’t know what he’s going through, you know?” 

Doyoung never thought of it that way. Taeyong said it without thought, since he knew everyone has bad days, even his own mother who seemed to have it all together. He didn’t know what Jaehyun had went through since the party. He said he wanted to explain and Doyoung never gave him the time of day. 

Ten always said it’s because he didn't deserve it, but even Doyoung knew everyone deserved to be heard. Doyoung gulped, feeling guilty. For what? He didn't know. 

“Y-Yeah. Maybe he’s having an off day. It’s just one day.” Doyoung said. Just one day. 

Except it wasn’t just one day. He got no texts the next day. Or the day after. Or the day after that one. He didn’t see Jaehyun walk down the same path as him. When they were in the same room together, Jaehyun sat far away and when Doyoung tried to get subtly closer, Jaehyun left. Again and again. It hurt. 

“Ten. Taeyong.” Doyoung sighed as he got into the apartment. “I’m tired.”

“Then go sleep.” Ten was always snarky.

“No, no, I mean.. I mean I’m tired of Jaehyun being like this.” 

“Like what? Avoiding you?” Taeyong asked. He was always gentle.

“I mean.. yeah! I did it at first because he hurt me, but now I’m ready to speak to him. I’ve been ready. He just.. He looks so sad and lonely.”

“Lonely? Shouldn’t a rich kid like him have more friends than the average person?” Taeyong questioned. 

“I’d think so too, but, he’s always alone in the student lounge. And he walks to class alone too. The back path is like.. dead.” Doyoung shuddered. 

“Well, he did tell me…” Ten bit his lip. He never did relay Jaehyun’s message, feeling he didn’t earn it. Ten started to feel really guilty. 

“Tell you what? When?” Doyoung pestered. 

“W-Well. That day he came over, you were in the shower. And I told him you didn’t wanna see him, which you _didn’t_, mind you. He.. He told me that he was sorry and he didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” 

“And?” It was Taeyong who spoke up. “You’re holding something back. I know you are, you’re doing that thing.” Ten cursed his boyfriend for knowing him so well.

Doyoung felt something heavy settle in his stomach. He saw Ten gulp.   
“H-He doesn’t have many people right now. And for you to text him when you’re ready. And.. and that he’ll back off.” Ten winced when he heard Doyoung gasp. 

“Y-You hid that from me? All this time?” Doyoung was more than upset. 

“N-No, no, I swear I didn’t mean to. I was just looking out for you. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I’m sorry!” Ten was tearing up and as Doyoung was about to curse him out, Taeyong settled it. 

“Okay, okay, listen. Calm down. Doyoung, Ten did what he thought was best, even if it wasn’t the best choice,” Taeyong looked to his boyfriend who shrunk under his gaze. “And you have to understand he was trying to do what was in your best interests. Jaehyun did hurt you and we all know how protective Ten is.” 

Doyoung sighed. He knew Taeyong was right and Ten did get in over his head sometimes. 

“A-Alright. I forgive you.” Ten got up from his place on the couch and hugged Doyoung.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Ten said into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay. Just don’t do it again.” Doyoung sighed into his friends hair. Even Ten was aware he didn’t deserve forgiveness, but Doyoung was too tired to argue. 

“Now what are you doing hugging me? Go get your lover boy.” Ten giggled. “Me and Taeyong will go to the grocery store, so you two will be alone.” 

“How do you know he’ll come?” 

“Trust me, he may be backing off, but he won’t give up. He’s a fighter.” Ten said.

“If you need us, just call.” Taeyong smiled and pressed a kiss to Doyoung’s forehead who nodded.

Once the door shut, Doyoung took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. 

_To Jaehyun: Hey, I’m ready to talk about what happened if that’s okay with you. Would you like to come over?_

The response was immediate.

_From Jaehyun: Yes, yes, I would love to come over. I’ll be over in 5-10 minutes. Thank you, Doyoung._

Doyoung smiled softly and ran his finger over the message. He decided to make himself and the apartment look more presentable, so he quickly changed into a clean hoodie and fluffed the pillows. 

He bit his lip as he waited for Jaehyun’s arrival. It had almost been two weeks since the party, five of those days being Jaehyun blocking off all contact. It’s not that he liked the attention (I mean it was _kinda_ nice.), but it showed that Jaehyun actually cared, and that maybe he wasn't in the wrong. Doyoung figured he was being kinda mean by ignoring all the texts Jaehyun sent as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Smoothening his hoodie, he opened the door. Jaehyun was smiling softly holding a brown bag.

“I-I brought Indian food. I remembered Taeyong said you like it so I went to that place across from Uni to get it, sorry if I was late.” Jaehyun was kind of out of breath. 

“O-Oh,” Doyoung blushed. “T-Thank you. That’s alright, come on in.” Doyoung opened the door wider and let Jaehyun take off his shoes. “Ten and Taeyong went to the grocery, so it’s just us.” 

“Okay.” Jaehyun followed Doyoung to the kitchen and set down the bag of food. “Should we eat first or?” 

“Um, we can do whatever. Up to you.” They decided on speaking first, Doyoung moved, going to the living room to sit on the couch with a nervous Jaehyun. He was just happy Doyoung decided to talk to him.   
“So,” Doyoung started after that settled down. “Care telling me why you’ve been avoiding me?” 

“Well, to be fair, it was you first. But besides that.. can I start from the beginning?” 

“Of course. Take your time.” Doyoung said and leaned back against the cushion.   
Jaehyun took a deep breath and went back to that day at the mall.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧   
“_If you do, I’ll support it. Anyways, I’ll catch you guys later, I have to meet Johnny at the movies._” Jaehyun said and was off to watch some random movie with the boy. 

He honestly doesn’t know why he said yes. Johnny was one of his good friends since he started college and the elder seemed to be taking an interest in him. 

But when Jaehyun saw how cute Doyoung looked recently, he didn’t want Johnny’s interest, he preferred Doyoung’s. Shaking his head, he made his way to the movie theatre located in the mall.

Johnny was already there and greeted Jaehyun with a hug. 

“Hey, I chose the movie if that’s okay with you?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah, that’s cool. I don’t mind.” Jaehyun shot him a smile which didn’t reach his eyes. Of course he liked Johnny, but not in that way. The movie was pretty weird, not that Jaehyun was even paying attention. His mind drifting to Doyoung among other things. It was late when the movie ended, Johnny offering to drive Jaehyun home to which he agreed to.

“Thanks for the ride.” Jaehyun said and was about to open the door before Johnny put a hand on his back. 

“Wait, I was wondering is you were going to Yuta’s party this Friday?” 

“Uh, yeah. I always go.” 

“Oh, that’s cool. I’ll see you there then.” Johnny winked at him. 

“Of course. Goodnight, Johnny.” Jaehyun couldn’t shake off that feeling. Of course he was flattered by Johnny’s interest, but he wasn't going to lead him on. At the party, he’d tell him how he felt. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“So, it _wasn't_ a date?” Doyoung interrupted his story. 

“No. At least to me it wasn't, but he thought otherwise hence.. the.. you know what.” Jaehyun continued.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

By the time Jaehyun reached Yuta’s house, the party was in full swing. He could definitely see why this wasn’t Doyoung’s crowd. He had the urge to text or call the younger, but didn't do so. Maybe he didn't come yet. He headed to the kitchen and poured himself something to get him slightly tipsy into a red cup.

Feeling like he’d been here too long with no Doyoung, he pulled his phone out his pocket to call him, but he looked up and saw him sitting alone on the couch. Jaehyun frowned and made his way over to Doyoung before he felt a pull on his wrist. 

Johnny Seo was there, smiling wide. “Hey, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Y-Yeah, I was just in the kitchen. But can you excuse me for a sec, I’m looking for someone—,”

“I won’t take up much of your time, c’mon I’ll be quick.” Johnny insisted and Jaehyun couldn’t help but glance back at Doyoung’s figure on the couch. Sighing, Jaehyun let himself be pulled up the grand staircase. 

He found himself in a random room, alone with Johnny. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Jaehyun was itching to get back downstairs and dance with Doyoung.

“Why in such a rush? The party just started.” Johnny sat them both down on the bed, his hand closing around Jaehyun’s. 

“Uh, Johnny,” Jaehyun gently pulled their hands away. “I enjoy your company. Honestly, I really do. You’re a fun, cool, sweet, and awesome guy with amazing piercings and tattoos but—,”  
He never got to finish his sentence because Johnny Seo connected their lips in a frenzy, not giving Jaehyun enough time to pull back as the door opened. 

Fear shot through his body when he saw Doyoung’s beautiful doe eyes covered in red shimmer shadow widen in what looked like a mix of sadness and shock.  
“I-I-I, S-Sorry. I-I’ll just g-go.” 

The door shut as fast as it opened. “Doyoung, wait!”  
“Oh, oh, Jaehyun, shit, I’m really sorry.” Johnny began to apologize. “I didn’t know you were looking for him as the someone.” Johnny really did seem apologetic. But Jaehyun couldn’t blame him because it did seem like he was about to confess.

“I-It’s okay. I’m sorry for making it seem like I wanted to go further than friendship.” 

“No, no, no, no, I’m sorry, I really am. I understand, totally, I do.” Johnny gave him a soft smile. “Now what are you doing in here? Go get your lover boy.” Johnny pushed him out and Jaehyun was grateful for his kindness. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
“Oh.. oh, Jaehyun,” Doyoung groaned and covered his face with one of the cushion pillow he just finished fluffing. “I’m sorry.” Doyoung’s voice was muffled and he blushed even more when he heard Jaehyun laugh. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who you saw kissing someone else after I invited you.” 

“Yeah, but, it took me so long to come around and I didn’t even let you explain—,” 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jaehyun cooed softly. “It’s okay, believe me. I understand why it took so long. I know I made you feel.. not the best about yourself and for that I feel like kicking myself. That snapchat post was just a stupid joke and I blocked people I talk to on a day-to-day basis so it could be something to laugh about over a drink. I guess I also blocked Johnny without knowing the consequences.” Jaehyun said meekly. 

“Oh. So you don’t really wanna have sex with Taeyong and Ten?” 

“God, no,” Jaehyun scoffed. “Those two are like Tweedledee and Tweedledumb. I could never have sex with them.” 

“What did you mean when you told Ten you were alone?” Doyoung asked.

“He told you that?” Doyoung nodded.   
“Uh, I mean like, I know my family has a high status and all, but I never really connected with them. And I don’t have many friends who don’t genuinely like me for me. The only care for my money or connections, which isn’t the biggest problem in the world, but it just sucks to find out someone doesn’t really care about you. After the party, Johnny went his own way and I couldn’t really consult him. Yuta and I are cool, but not cool enough to talk about my problems with.” Jaehyun snorted. “And I have, had,” He corrected himself. “Ten and Taeyong, but I don’t blame them for not reaching out. They have you, you know?” Jaehyun said with a sad smile.

Jaehyun was surprised when he felt a warm hand on his cheek. Doyoung scooted closer, pulling him to look at him.  
“Jaehyun, you still have them. And now you have me. I’m sorry I didn’t let you explain. I..I really like you. I want us to get to know each other and talk about our favorite planets and argue over who pays for dinner.” Doyoung giggled.

“Oh, Doyoung, I like you too. A lot, like, a lot. I think you’re pretty, like one of the prettiest people I’ve ever met in my life. And you also looked really hot that night at the party, even if I was the reason for your shimmery makeup running.” Jaehyun said, ears red.   
“So, would it be alright it we..kissed?”   
Doyoung smiled and gave a soft ‘yes.’

Jaehyun leaned in and was happy to finally place his lips on Doyoung’s heart shaped ones. He smiled into, feeling happier than he had in weeks. 

“Wow.” Doyoung said when he pulled back, a small string of saliva still there.

“Yeah, wow.” Jaehyun looked into Doyoung’s eyes and realized something. He gently pushed Doyoung’s hoodie off his head, showcasing his ears.   
“Keep the hood off. I like seeing those.” Jaehyun brought his fingers to Doyoung’s ears, brushing slightly. 

“O-Okay.” Doyoung blushed. “They healed well. I took your advice.”

“I can tell. By the way, is it true you got them pierced for me?” Jaehyun smirked and Doyoung gave a scandalous gasp whacking Jaehyun with the cushion pillow.

“Who told you that?” Doyoung was embarrassed, pulling his hood over his head to cover his face.

“Ten did. But don’t worry, I’m flattered. C’mere.” Jaehyun pulled Doyoung onto his lap and pushed the hood off once again. Doyoung was pouting and Jaehyun just leaned over to peck them.   
“I’m glad you did. They’re _very_ sexy. You pierced them even with your fear of needles, I think you deserve a gift.” Jaehyun kissed him again, but this time harder. 

Doyoung hummed and leaned back against the couch, letting Jaehyun take the lead. He ran his fingers through Jaehyun’s black hair, loving the softness of it. 

Kissing each other seemed to be too much fun since they failed to hear the lock of the door opening. 

“Oh my gosh, Taeyong, they’re _fucking_!” They heard Ten’s excited voice ring out. Doyoung squealed and pushed Jaehyun off who landed on his butt. “Why did you stop?” Ten frowned.

“Because you embarrassed them, you ding dong.” Taeyong carried in their groceries and shut the door. 

“First of all, we-we weren’t fucking—,” Doyoung explained.

“Yet.” Jaehyun smirked which made Doyoung shove another couch pillow in his face. 

“We were just kissing, which we would like to continue, but in my room. Come on Jaehyun, let’s go.” Doyoung said in a demanding voice and Taeyong and Ten laughed as Jaehyun obeyed like a lost puppy. 

“Already in that puppy dog phase.” Ten scoffed as he packed away their groceries. 

“Hey, did you order this?” Taeyong eyed the brown bag which had the words ‘Mumbai Delight’s’ printed on it. 

“Hmm, no. You?”  
“No.” Taeyong and Ten smiled when they figured who did. “Well, since they’re too busy,” Taeyong reached into the kitchen drawer to grab two forks. “Why don’t we just take this off their hands, my love?” 

Ten smiled and grabbed the fork Taeyong held out for him. “I’d love to, my baby.” Ten pecked Taeyong’s lips. 

They giggled as they took out their dinner and groaned each time they hear a moan come from Doyoung’s room. 

Maybe that stupid snapchat post _was_ worth it after all. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“So what are you going to do for your one year together?” Ten stirred his drink. They were at the mall, deciding what outfit to buy for Jaehyun, but Doyoung had other things snuck up his sleeve.

“Hmm,” Doyoung smirked. “Care to accompany me to the piercing parlor?” 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Jaehyun was pouty the whole day. Doyoung wasn’t answering his texts, which made him think his boyfriend forgot about their anniversary. 

“Cheer up, maybe he’s busy.” Taeyong tried to tell him. He knew what Doyoung’s plans were, but didn’t wanna ruin the surprise. 

“Yeah, but he _always_ texts me. What if he’s mad at me?” Jaehyun bit his lip and hid his face in his hands. “I don’t even remember doing anything dumb.” 

Taeyong laughed and clapped his back. “Don’t worry, I think you’ll be fine.” 

“Ugh, I hope so. I’ll head home now. Maybe he’ll be there and tell me why he’s been ignoring me. See you, Taeyong.” 

It seemed as though Jaehyun did get his answer when he walked in and saw Doyoung with a cute pair of bunny ears, lips shining pink with gloss all while wearing one of Jaehyun’s long shirts. 

“Hi, baby.” Doyoung said from the bed. “I missed you.”   
Jaehyun groaned at the sight, Doyoung just looked absolutely _sinful_. 

“D-Doie, my god, you look beautiful.” Jaehyun slowly made his way to the bed, taking in everything slowly. “You did all this for me?” 

“Of course. You’re my favorite boy.” Doyoung said with hooded eyes.  
Jaehyun reached the foot of the bed and pulled Doyoung down by his ankles which caused him to squeak.   
He pulled Doyoung up by his waist and pressed his lips to the older’s.   
Wanting more, Doyoung opened his mouth letting Jaehyun slip his tongue inside. 

Everything was fine until Jaehyun felt something cool touch his own tongue. Pulling back, he looked at Doyoung who was smirking. 

“You didn’t.” Jaehyun said in amazement. 

“I did.” Doyoung showed his tongue, which had a simple ball piercing on it. 

“Oh, _fuck_, Doyoung,” Jaehyun felt himself get harder and he sloppily kissed Doyoung, the older groaning and running his hands all over Jaehyun’s body. “I can’t believe you’d try to kill me on our anniversary.” 

Doyoung giggled. “I’m sorry, is it too much?” He teased. “I can take it off—,” 

“No, _hell_ no!” Jaehyun didn’t let Doyoung finish as he pushed him down on the bed and continued to attack his lips. Doyoung moaned and let Jaehyun have his way, just this once.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
“Why are you limping?” Jungwoo asked the next day. 

“Yesterday was mine and Jaehyun’s anniversary.” 

“Oh.. but, isn’t he usually on the bottom?” Jungwoo was confused. All it took was a flash of Doyoung’s tongue for Jungwoo to understand. “Oh my god, he probably lost his mind.” Jungwoo squealed.

“Don’t get me started, this is making me consider doing more rash things without telling him.” Doyoung giggled. “Speaking of, what do you think he’d do if I got nipple piercings?”


End file.
